


Nerves

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: It was the big day. Which, of course, meant that everyone was losing their minds from stress.Or maybe it wasn't everyone. Maybe it was just Sonia Nevermind, the bride-to-be.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble

It was the big day. Which, of course, meant that everyone was losing their minds from stress.

Or maybe it wasn't everyone. Maybe it was just Sonia Nevermind, the bride-to-be.

Sonia was currently sitting in her bedroom in front of the mirror, where her own nervous face looked back at her, careful not to cry in case her mascara would start running. Her golden hair was done up beautifully, intricate braids holding it together.

She was sitting still, brathing heavily. She should go out there and greet the guests, that's what her instinct as a host told her. However, she also was not allowed to go out until it's time for the ceremony. Those were the rules, apparently, and as the princess, she had to obey them, even though seeing her friends would calm her racing heart immediately. As would seeing the bride.

Sonia smiled weakly. The thought of Owari, her almost-wife, took her mind off the stress, if briefly. Oh, how she wanted to see her already! They were to be separated until the ceremony, which meant she wasn't even sure what the other was going to wear. Sonia insisted that nobody try to force her into wearing anything see doesn't want to, even if it was technically against tradition. She was aware that giving Owari the freedom was risky, but the alternative was even more troublesome.

Sonia took a deep breath and looked down a her own dress, white and golden, puffy and frilly but still relatively simple. She nervously fixed the ribbon on her chest. Thinking about it, she felt pretty, sure, but she also wanted to take it all off already and lie down next to her wife. A glance at the clock. Five minutes until it begins.

Sonia began pacing around the room, careful not to trip, but growing impatient and nervous by the minute. She had to keep herself together now, no matter what happens.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

She walked down the hall gracefully, not looking around. Eventually, gasps could be heard around her as she got closer to the crowd. She looked down at the rows of people, and smiled upon seeing all her classmates and even some upperclassmen. It was a relief to know that they made it to Novoselic safely.

She slowly walked down the aisle, waving at all the guests. It was calming to see all the familiar faces, smiling and admiring the dress. Now all that was missing was Owari. Sonia turned around and watched the hall, waiting for her to appear. 

And then, she did.

Behind the rows of guests, she walked confidently, barefoot and in a maroon suit with pants reaching just past the knee. Sonia expected something much less elegant, so that came as a relative relief. The outfit went well with Owari's tan skin and chestnut hair, and altogether it made a perfect contrast for Sonia's.

She made her way down the aisle, her feet gently tapping against the soft carpet, laid there as if with her in mind. She looked forward, right at Sonia, with a crooked smile on her face. 

Eventually, the two women stood opposite each other, not paying attention to anything that was happening around them. Some speeches were made, but neither of them heard a single word, instead holding hands and looking each other in the eyes.

Until it was time for the vows. It was time to stand straight and proudly make the declaration out loud.

_I do._

_I do._

'Owari-san?'

'W-what?'

'Are you...crying?'

'What? No!' Owari blurted out, wiping her face. 'It's just all the lights here.'

'Ah, I see,' Sonia said with a gentle smile, cupping her face. 'They really are quite bright, aren't they?'

'You know I'm no good with this sappy shit,' Owari muttered, still tearing up.

'I know, love,' Sonia assured, kissing her eyelids. 'But you're doing really well. You look gorgeous, too.'

'S-shush,' Owari said, looking up at her with a smile, 'let's get it over with.'

'As you wish,' Sonia replied enthusiastically before pulling her into a deep kiss as their classmates cheered, to the shock of the members of the royal family. Nobody did anything to stop it, though, as the kiss continued until the women were both out of breath.

As they held each other, sniffling could be heard throughout the room.

That is, until Owari said 'can we open the bouffet already?' just a bit too loudly.


End file.
